Gallery:Isabella and Phineas's relationship
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas Flynn. She has romantic daydreams about him and believes she will one day marry him ("Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). However, Phineas's feelings for Isabella are somewhat unclear, although his feelings seem to be going from oblivious to warm as days pass. Season 1 Isabella greeting Phineas.JPG Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?.jpg I got your pit crew.jpg That helmet looks so manly.jpg PhineasIsabella25.jpg Whatcha doin' at Mount Rushmore.jpg Fabric heart chain.jpg PhineasIsabella39.png Phineas, Isabella and Milly singing.jpg Gitchi Gitchi Goo means that I love you.jpg The band performing GGG.jpg Isabella, Phineas and Milly dancing.jpg Isabella, Phineas and Milly dancing-2.jpg Phinbella!.png TreeHouseInvite.png MainCrib.png Phineas and Isabella 2.jpg PhineasGetsAnotherStrike.png Plenty, if you're up for it.jpg HauntedHouseEnter.png Phineas and Isabella 1.jpg Phineas and Isabella 4.jpg Phineas and Isabella 5.jpg Can I ask you something .JPG Season 2 File:PhineasIsabella14.jpg File:Phineas and Isabella in formal wear.jpg File:Isabella acting cute.jpg File:Can't figure it out.jpg File:Cute meter shorts out.jpg File:Phineas King of the World.jpg File:StormWarning.png File:Phineas and Isabella on boat.jpg File:Phineas makes Isabella blush.png File:PhineasTakeIsabellasHand.png File:Less and less amused.jpg File:PhineasChecksList.png File:That ought to do it.jpg File:Climbing up to the stern.jpg File:PhineasIsabella30.jpg File:Riding the fun preserver.jpg File:PhineasIsabella27.png File:Making X-ray glasses.jpg Ready to try glasses.jpg SpaPrepare1.png File:PhineasIsabella36.jpg We got the sap you guys needed.jpg File:PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg File:ItsYouICareAbout.jpg File:Here'sTheSap.png File:IsabellaInvitedUs.png File:Danville For Niceness 2.png File:You Let Me Down.png File:TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone2-1-.png File:TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone-1-.png File:Thanks For Saving Me.png File:Phineas and Isabella apologizing to each other.jpg Isabella Mad at Buford - SBTY.PNG File:Spanish Dancers - SBTY.PNG Going to Find Some Parts - SBTY.PNG YES Isabella - SBTY.png Yeah Sure - SBTY.PNG What Do You Think of the City of Love - SBTY.PNG I wish it was the city of airplane parts.PNG Take a Moment to Relax and Enjoy It - SBTY.PNG Share a Cream Sucre - SBTY.PNG At This Parisian Cafe - SBTY.PNG Smell These Flowers - SBTY.PNG Oh, Phineas - SBTY.PNG Won't You Share a Crembrule with Me - SBTY.PNG Look at that blowtorch.png Isabella is sad.JPG File:Depressed in the City of Love.jpg Fancy Cheese - SBTY.PNG Strolling through town.JPG Looking at a painting.png Isabella watches phineas.JPG Walking by a fountain.JPG He wants to fix the plane.JPG Walking through the city of love.JPG File:Isabella and Phineas SBTY.JPG File:Sad Phineas and Isabella.jpg File:Isabella Got Her Wish - SBTY.PNG File:Phineas About to Hug Isabella - SBTY.PNG File:Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg File:Isabella hugs Phineas.jpg 5327962664 29d36f1d2a.jpg File:Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 1.JPG File:Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 2.JPG File:Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 3.JPG File:Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 4.JPG Isabella from SBTY.jpg Phineas from SBTY.jpg File:Imagen1.png File:Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 5.JPG File:Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 6.JPG File:Phineas and Ferb - Summer Belongs to You 002.png File:Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 7.JPG File:PhineasxIsabella.JPG File:Phineas and Isabella helmet.jpg File:Gazing at Phineas.jpg File:Whatcha Doin-Phineas going up.jpg 795px-When I say-ay-ay-ay.jpg Not a general rule.jpg File:Conducting the screams.jpg Season 3 Does that mean we can go to the movies?.jpg What are we waiting for.jpg Isabella in Phineas's balloon.jpg Last Train to Bustville hug.jpg Super-computer.png Phineas near isabella.JPG Candace Disconnected Image3.jpg Go to garage.JPG Magic Carpet Ride Image8.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image10.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image12.jpg Nice shot Isabella.JPG Um major monagram.png Surprise kiss.jpg|Isabella kisses Phineas. Pnikiss2.png Skiddleyphoto1.jpg Ferb-shaped impresion.jpg We'll be right back.jpg Phineas showing Ferb Latin.jpg Phineas Isabella Ferb Latin.jpg Ferb Latin - Phinbella.jpg Let it Snow 01.jpg Isabella kisses Phineas Snowman.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image25.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image27.jpg 204 (800x600).jpg Others File:Phineas Isabella Construction Avatar.png To return to the page for , click here. }} Category:Character galleries